herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alita (2019)
Alita is the main protagonist in Alita: Battle Angel. She is a friendly cyborg and Battle Angel against Nova’s forces. She’s portrayed by Roza Salazar. Alita: Battle Angel Beginning Alita was found by Dr. Dyson in scarp, Dyson took her home and made a body for her. Then she woke up in her room, went outside and met Dr. Dyson and his partner. Ido gave her the name: Alita, the name of his dead daughter. Alita discovers the city and meets Hugo. They become good friends. Hugo takes her on a ride all over the city. They become good friends after some time. Going After Ido One night Ido goes on a hunt, Alita wakes up and follows him. She finds out what he is up to, and she thinks he is murdering friendly robots. She stops him, but she finds out the truth that her father is killing evil robots. Then Grewishka appears with one more helper. Alita kills both of them. And damages Grewishka. Grewishka runs away. Finding our the truth Next day Alita talks with her father about what happened, Ido tells her the back story of his daughter. Alita feels bad about it and asks him if she could join the bounty hunters. Ido disagrees. Finding The Battle Angel Body Hugo, Alita and the rest of the group go on a trip, there they find a ship in the water. Alita goes for it, and brings it home. She asks Ido if she can use the body, Ido disagrees. Joining the bounty hunters Alita doesn’t care about the disagree of her father. She joins the bounty hunters, but Hugo comes with her. She challenges all the bounty hunters for a fight, and if she defeats all of them they will help her defeat Grewishka. Meanwhile the fight Ido comes in. Grewishka Fight. Grewishka breaks in, and kills Alita’s puppy, he jumps underground, so Alita might follow him. There they fight but Grewishka cuts of Alita’s legs and left hand. Alita still fights and breaks his eye. Grewishka is chased away by five angry cyborg wolfs. New Body After the fight underground, Hugo puts Alita into the body she found and agrees so she might be in the bounty hunters. Romantic date Hugo and Alita go on a date, where they talk and kiss. Final Fight Alita starts in a battle race, but she doesn’t know that she is racing with bounty hunters of Vector. Meanwhile the race Hugo calls her for help cause Zapan wants to kill him. Alita kills everyone in the fight, and comes to rescue Hugo. She knocks off Zapan but then she finds out the truth about Hugo, but disagrees to kill him. She runs with him, but if she doesn’t come out with Hugo dead, she will die with Hugo. Her mother helps her betraying Vector, cuts off Hugo’s head so he might come back with a robot body, she angrily steels Zapan’s sword and damages his face. Breaking In Alita breaks in Vector’s tower, destroying all of his robots. She breaks in into his room, and his ready to kill Vector for his lies. Then Grewishka breaks in, but Alita kills him. She tells Vector to be possessed by Nova. Meeting with Nova. Nova possesses Vector, and talks with Alita. Alita stabs Vector with the Damascus Sword, and leaves. Ending Some months later she starts in the final race, if she wins it she will able to go to Zaleem, where she will have a final fight with Nova. Quotes Gallery FB15CD6B-D2B6-4E8B-86D4-A92143C09B90.jpeg D23FFAE0-FFFC-465B-935D-74065D5CD2F4.jpeg|Alita in the Alita: Battle Angel poster. 25FFA7EC-1489-4DBE-B147-355DEF0289AB.jpeg 96EF83D2-E797-478D-B954-C10149F744DF.jpeg Pl: Alita (2019) Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Sympathetic Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Amazons Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:The Chosen One Category:Determinators Category:Superheroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Related to Villain